


he's a man of his word

by soggy_peppers



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soggy_peppers/pseuds/soggy_peppers
Summary: kiyotaka ishimaru just failed a test. mondo oowada, his boyfriend, is there to make him feel better.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	he's a man of his word

Kiyotaka Ishimaru felt like a failure. He felt like a pathetic, good for noting failure. He felt stupid. This wasn't uncommon for Kiyotaka, but the sensation never hurt any less. He had a tendency to feel things very strongly and this emotion was not an exception. When he felt like this, he felt like total shit, below human, disgusting.

All because of a goddam test.

To any other student, a 65 was just a minor bump in the road. It wasn't a huge deal. A slight failure like that is something small, it isn't worth worrying over! But to Kiyotaka that felt like his world was shattering. It felt like everything was crashing down. Because of a single, meaningless grade.

In the long run, it wouldn't matter, really, but... how was Kiyotaka going to bring honor back to the Ishimaru name if he kept fucking up like that!? This 65 had been the second failing grade he got that month and he felt as if he had been stabbed. He never tolerated his friends and boyfriend failing and he worked extra hard to make sure they passed everything, why couldn't he do the same to himself? Why was he so weak that he couldn't even do that?

He sighed as tears pricked his bright red eyes. He was leaning over his desk, eyes glaring at the graded sheet of paper. His fingers tugged at his own hair, then released. He shut his eyes, he couldn't bare to look at that fucking paper again. His body shook with a sob and his hands moved from the top of his head to his eyes, applying pressure delicately. That always calmed him, but he just couldn't find that sense of peace. He didn't deserve to, anyway. Stupid, pathetic little boys don't deserve to feel that way.

The tears he had attempted to hold back came flooding out, dripping onto his desk and the paper that sat on it. Part of him was happy the paper was getting temporarily ruined by his tears, while the other part felt even worse because of it. He just couldn't win, could he? 

He moved the paper away from under him before swiftly folding his arms where the sheet was and resting his head on them. The tears that slowly trickled out of his eyes grew larger and fell much quicker. At least he wasn't bawling onto his paper, that really would've ruined him. His entire body shook when he cried, but he couldn't stop. It wasn't like he wanted to, anyway; he saw no point in holding back tears most times, crying was a healthy coping mechanism – in fact, it was Kiyotaka's only healthy one, more or less. 

Kiyotaka continued letting his tears fall, continued letting his mind fill up with thoughts of how much of a failure he is. He was so caught up in his own feelings, he didn't even notice when someone else came into the room 

"K-Kiyotaka...?" A familiar voice came from behind the desk Kiyotaka sat at. He immediately shot up and turned around, praying that it didn't look like he was sobbing his eyes out just a second ago. 

The hall monitor felt his heart drop as he saw who stood behind him. It had to be him. Of fucking course it was him. He, somehow, felt more like shit than before. "Mondo... I'm..." 

He stood up, almost knocking his chair over, and trapped his boyfriend in a tight hug. He sobbed into Mondo Oowada's chest for a few minutes, unable to speak. The biker gang leader wrapped his arms around him as well. "Hey, it's okay, what happene-"

"I'm sorry! I'm really–," he paused and let out another sob, "–sorry! Please... please don't hate me, please don't think I'm a failure...!"

Mondo held him tighter. "I don't think that, Taka, 'kay? I could never..." He put a hand in Kiyotaka's dark hair and gently ruffled it. 

The shorter man looked up at his lover. His eyes were wide and... he looked... scared. "Well, you should! I-I'm nothing but a no-good, miserable, failure! You should think that, you should be mad at me, you should... punish me for being... such a screw up!" He was practically yelling at this point, voice breaking from how damn upset he was. Mondo couldn't even begin to imagine what hurt Kiyotaka so much to the point where he was asking Mondo to punish him!

"Slow down, I ain't gonna fuckin' hurt you. Now, what the hell's got ya so down, man?" Mondo whispered, looking his boyfriend in the eyes. He held Kiyotaka's hand gently as he cried, preparing himself for the response he was meant to give Mondo. 

Kiyotaka looked away, eyes wandering back to the desk, back to that damned paper on the desk. He felt more tears prick his bright eyes as he thought about it. "The... the test we took today. I... I..." Kiyotaka could feel heat rise to his cheeks and tears slip from his eyes. "I failed! I fu-fucking failed! For the second time this month, Mondo!" 

Mondo smiles at him and wiped some of his tears away with one of his thumbs. "It's just a test, right? Ain't the end of the world, darlin'. Don't stress over i–"

"No! How am I... how am I meant to bring honor to my family name if I keep messing up like this! It isn't just a test...!" Kiyotaka yelled back, stepping away from his boyfriend and accidentally knocking himself into his own desk. He groaned as he hit the floor and curled his knees up to his chest, crying quietly.

The biker stretched out a hand for him. Kiyotaka looked up slowly, eyes wide. He looked from the hand to his boyfriend and tried his best to smile. He stretched out a shaky hand back and grabbed his lover's hand. He pulled himself up slowly and stood for a minute before engulfing Mondo in a hug again. He let his sobs out, hands tugging on Mondo's jacket. Mondo wrapped his arms around his boyfriend in return. They stood like that in silence for a moment, the only sounds being Kiyotaka's cries. 

Mondo wasn't sure of what to say. He had never been good at comforting people. He wanted to speak, wanted to tell Kiyotaka that everything was alright, but he found himself unable to find the words any time he opened his mouth. So, instead, he just held his boyfriend tighter and kissed his forehead as he began regaining his composure. 

"M...Mondo...?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I ask you something...?" His voice was uncharacteristically weak, shaking and quiet. If Mondo didn't know any better, he would've thought Kiyotaka was a different person entirely. The crying, shaking man in front of him was nothing like the Kiyotaka Ishimaru everyone else knew, but Mondo would love him regardless. 

"'Course ya can, Ishi, you can ask me however many questions you want!" Mondo attempted to make his voice sound as soft as Kiyotaka's, but found it difficult and ended up speaking normally anyway. His boyfriend looked up at him, eyes silently asking if Mondo's certain, to which he smiled and nodded im reply.

Kiyotaka took in a deep breath. Anxiety filled his chest, but he tried ignoring it as he opened his mouth to speak. To calm his nerves, he closed his eyes. "Do you... do you think I'm a failure? If you do, it's okay and you can tell me-"

"I don't. From the bottom of my heart, I can say that you, Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass, aren't a failure. You're, honest to God, far from one. I dunno how to convince ya of that, but... just know that you've done a lot more good than you know, 'kay? Some stupid test grade doesn't change the fact that you're fuckin' amazing!"

The Ultimate Moral Compass smiled. He wiped his tears away with the sleeve of his shirt. "You really mean that, don't you?" He let out a sort of breathy laugh. "Thank you, Mondo... You're so wonderful. I'm very glad you're in my life...!"

Mondo smiled back at him and felt his cheeks grow hot. "Aw, geez, there's no need for all that praise, I was jus' bein' honest!" 

The other boy giggled and then sniffed. After a moment of consideration, he stood up on his tip toes and kissed Mondo's nose. "I still appreciate it. You... you know exactly how to make me feel better! I love you...!"

"I...love you too, Kiyotaka! 'M glad you're feelin' better and if there's anything I can do to help ya, alright?" Kiyotaka nodded with a smile. All of his tears were basically gone by now, which was always a relief for Mondo. "Is there anything I could do to help you now...?"

Kiyotaka took a second to think, then began to grin again. "Maybe...you could cuddle me!" Mondo smiled right back and agreed with an enthusiastic "fuck yes," then wrapped his boyfriend in his arms. He lead them to Kiyotaka's bed, both boys giggling the entire time, then laid down. He rolled so he was laying on his left side, then unwrapped Kiyotaka from his arms. "Was all of that really necessary...?" 

"Of course it was, babe!" He planted a kiss to Kiyotaka's nose, then his mouth. "I love you so fuckin' much!"

"I love you too! Thank you, by the way!"

"...Why are ya thankin' me?"

"You have improved my mood – and my life – greatly! I don't think a person could love another as much as I love you, Mondo!"

"Thank you... You know, I feel the same way about you! You're the best thing to ever happen to me. And you know I'm a man of my word!"


End file.
